Journey of the White Tiger Spirit
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Jaune finds his way to a master of martial arts and learns how to harness the power of his animal spirit. Look out, Remnant! A white tiger is on the prowl, and he's ready to save the world!


_**After seeing the episodes of Power Rangers Jungle Fury that featured Whiger (rest in peace, homie), I decided that the spirit of the White Tiger must live on. And so, this story was born. I hope you all like it, even though there's not much action in it.**_

_***I don't own RWBY or Power Rangers Jungle Fury.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Jungle Beast: Spirit Unleashed!" = Regular Speech

'_Animal spirits unite!' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**A White Tiger Pounces**_

* * *

"Cardin Winchester versus Jaune Arc. Both competitors step into the arena." said Glynda.

Everyone in combat class at Beacon was anxious to see the faker get his ass handed to him in battle once again, although a few of them winced in mild sympathy. Even though they want to see him get beat in combat, everyone knows that Cardin goes way too far when fighting anybody. And last time he fought someone, a Faunus girl with a pair of moose antlers for her animal features, he nearly caved in her skull and tore off part of her left antler! The poor girl is still recovering in Beacon's hospital and won't be returning to class until her old antlers fall off during molting season. (At least, I think it's called molting when a moose or deer's antlers fall off and new ones grow in. Correct me if I'm wrong.) Needless to say, Cardin got a whole month of detention with Glynda after that little incident. And yet he STILL hasn't learned his lesson!

Cardin strode up into the arena with an arrogant smirk on his face, his mace slung over his shoulder as it rested against a pauldron of his family armor. But what surprised everyone was when Jaune walked into the arena. Unlike Cardin, he seems totally emotionless, or at least in control of his emotions. This is odd to all of them as Jaune is known for getting nervous when in battle, and rightfully so with how weak he is, but here he is now looking as calm and collected as a seasoned veteran warrior.

He looks different too. His blonde hair was now longer and still messy, but now he wears it in a low braid that goes down to the small of his back. He has three small scars on his left cheek that look as though they came from an animal and look as though they're still fresh. He no longer wears his old training armor, but now wears clothing that those of Chinese or Japanese culture recognize as xiaolin in design. He wears a white top with long sleeves, golden buttons, and icy blue cuffs and collar, black pants, and a pair of black shoes that look like slippers. On the back of his top is a black symbol that looks like three claw marks.

Murmurs and mutters instantly rose from the crowd.

"Is that really Arc?"

"What happened to him?"

"Where's his armor and sword? Doesn't he need those?"

"He's kinda cute with that new look."

"You think he's still single?"

"The new look doesn't matter! He's still just a loser and a faker who lied his way into Beacon!"

Jaune just ignored all of these murmurs and remained focused on the match. He stared down at Cardin who just looked confused at the wardrobe change that his favorite punching bag has gone through.

"Mister Arc, where are your armor and weapons?" Glynda asked.

"I no longer need them, Professor. I have since transformed my body into a living weapon." Jaune said.

Everyone ignored that loud and mortified cry of "WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT USING ANY WEAPONS?!" from the audience as Ruby seemed to turn white as a sheet, clothes and all, at hearing that someone in this school doesn't use weapons to fight. True, her sister may be a hand to hand fighter herself, and even Ren mostly relies on martial arts to win a fight, but even they have weapons to aid them. Yang has Ember Celica, her shotgun gauntlets, and Ren has his bladed pistols known as Stormflower. And even though Glynda herself uses her Semblance to do most of her fighting, she still uses her riding crop as a weapon and a focal point for her Semblance.

Glynda looked a little unsure about sending her least combat ready student into battle without the proper equipment, but restrained herself and remained professional. If only just barely.

"Then if both competitors are ready?"

Cardin grasped the handle of his mace with both hands while Jaune simply uncrossed his arms and put one hand into his pocket. Glynda stepped out of the arena before the buzzer sounded.

"Then… you may begin!"

Cardin roared and charged at Jaune like the brute he is, while Jaune just… took a book with a dark red cover out of his pocket? This action caused Cardin to screech to a halt as he grew confused. As did everyone else.

"Hey, Arc! What're you doing?" Cardin demanded.

"Reading." Jaune said simply.

"Yeah, I can see that! WHY?" Cardin demanded a second time.

"So I can find out what happens next. You know, this is a very engaging book series. A strict action/romance book that really gets you into the story. Unlike that garbage smut that Blake reads when she thinks nobody's around." Jaune said.

**"IT'S NOT SMUT! IT'S ART!"** Blake yelled from her spot in the audience.

"Besides, I won't even need to pay attention to you in this fight. By the time we're done, you won't even have laid so much as a scratch on me." Jaune said in a lazy manner, ignoring Blake's outburst.

"Oh sure, you say that now. But that lazy attitude won't save you when I'm caving your skull in!" growled Cardin.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Jaune asked lazily.

As Cardin went red in the face from anger, the other students couldn't help but snicker or outright laugh at the interaction between the two. Even Glynda was hard-pressed to hold in her giggles. But Cardin and his flunkies in the bleachers didn't find this amusing. If anything, Cardin has steam coming out of his ears from how angry he's getting.

**"THAT'S IT, ARC! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"**

Roaring as he charged like some kind of rabid animal, he brought down his mace to try and end this fight as quickly as possible. But Jaune easily evaded the hit. Even when the Explosion Dust Crystal in Cardin's weapon sent out a wave of explosive power, he didn't get hit. Cardin wrenched his weapon out of the floor and tried a sideways strike to try and break Jaune's neck or take his head off, but the blonde easily ducked while reading his book. Jaune countered the next sloppy downward strike by slamming an open palm strike to a chink in the joint between Cardin's armor. Right at the elbow. This not only made the big brute lose some aura, but he also reflexively dropped his weapon as he cried out in pain. Then Jaune followed up with a kick to his face, which sent him reeling back holding his nose from the pain.

The crowd and even Glynda could barely believe their eyes. They've never seen Jaune fight so we'll before! Even when he was getting lessons from Pyrrha!

"You know, your weapon really isn't as great as you think it is, Cardin. Even with that Dust Crystal that you use to give yourself a little range, it's far too cumbersome for someone like you." Jaune said as he turned the page in his book. "The mace is an excellent weapon for breaking through enemy defenses, but due to the sheer weight of the weapon, unless you're built for strength, it limits the mace to two forms of attack. Swinging sideways or striking downwards. Very easy to read."

His eyes hardened as he put his book away. Clasping his hands together, Jaune was suddenly surrounded by a white aura of pure power. Everyone started wondering if he actually discovered what his Semblance is and if he's going to use it.

"Spirit of the White Tiger!"

Everyone was shocked out of their minds as Jaune's aura seemed to manifest in the form of a mechanical white tiger that roared with power as it raced towards Cardin. The bully was too shocked to dodge and took a direct hit from a swipe of the mighty beast's claws, sending him flying out of the arena as his aura dropped all the way into the red zone from that one hit. The spiritual beast faded with a final roar as Jaune bowed to end the fight.

"This fight is over! The winner is Jaune Arc!" Glynda announced as she gathered her wits.

She walked into the arena and stood between her students as Cardin got back up and glared at Jaune with more hate than anyone would think possible from him. But they paid him no mind as everyone was too shocked by what happened to say anything.

"As you can see, class, Cardin's aura entered the red zone and he was sent out of the arena. In a tournament style duel, he would have lost the fight in both instances." Glynda explained as she gave Cardin one of her patented teacher's glares. "Mister Winchester. You allowed your anger to blind you into attacking an enemy with reckless abandon, which will get you killed in real life. Especially if you're fighting an enemy you know nothing about. You also show no regard for defense and your attack patterns are repetitive and predictable. I strongly recommend that you fix these flaws in your fighting style."

Cardin just scoffed at the notion, firmly believing his technique to be perfect.

"Now as for you, Mister Arc… I can honestly say that you have made a remarkable improvement in such a short amount of time. You kept your cool and used a slight bit of psychological warfare to get under your opponent's skin and unbalance them. You took no damage in the fight, and even saved your biggest move for a time when you knew you'd need it." Glynda said as she gave Jaune a pat on the back… and a very rare, genuine smile. "I'm very proud of you, Mister Arc."

"Thank you, Professor. But I didn't get where I am by myself. I had help from someone who was willing to train someone like me." Jaune said truthfully.

"No way, Arc! I say you cheated somehow!" snapped Cardin, much to Glynda's chagrin. "How could you have beaten me when you never could before!?"

"It's because you're green." Jaune said simply.

"Uh, wait… you mean…"

"No, no, not like Ren you idiot!" Jaune said as he interrupted Cardin. "It means you're a novice. An amateur. All of us are, in fact, total greenhorns. We're all surrounded by real warriors who have seen more action in a week than we have in our entire lives. Heck, I know a martial arts master who, at our age, had already defeated an entire army, several demons, and sent an actual rabbit to the moon."

Everyone looked surprised by these feats. But Glynda still had to ask…

"Did you just make that last one up?"

"Indeed I did not." Jaune replied. "But my point is, Cardin, that you blind yourself with your own arrogance into thinking that you are invincible and that everyone else is beneath you. But you're wrong. And I believe it's time somebody took you down a peg or two."

Having said his piece, Jaune turned and walked to the locker room to get changed back into his uniform. The final bell was about to ring and he's wasted enough time as it is. Everyone just stared in silence at what just occurred. Which was broken when, surprisingly, Weiss asked the question that was on everybody's minds.

"What the fuck just happened!?"

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
